Breaking The Fourth Wall
by Danny-Blaze
Summary: I broke the fourth wall. Now I'm interviewing our favorite demigods.
1. I broke the Fourth Wall!

**_Breaking The Fourth Wall_**

 ** _I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL! MAGICALLY! THANKS HP FANS FOR THE SPELL BOOK! AND THANKS TT FANS FOR HELPING ME STEAL SOME OF RAVEN'S POWERS! AND THANKS TO MY NATURAL MAGICALNESS!_**

 **I broke it! Finally! Here it is, an interview with our favorite demigods!**

One night at the campfire…

Will, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo are leaning up against a cabin, talking, when a puff of smoke appears and a portal opens beneath them! In Camp Jupiter, the same happens to Hazel, Frank, and Reyna!

"What the-" Annabeth screamed, falling.

Next thing they know, here they are, in the Danny-Blaze House Of Magical Books!

"Ow!" Hazel said, falling onto the ground.

"Holy Hera!" Piper screamed, hitting down next to her.

Then came Annabeth with many curses in Greek, Percy who cried out in pain, Jason, who barely floated, Leo on fire, Frank drawing his bow, Reyna getting ready for a fight, Nico who grabbed Will and shadow traveled towards a wall, and Will who fell on top of Nico.

"IT WORKED! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK, MOM AND DAD! YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME! I TOLD YOU ALL THAT OTHER DIMENSIONS AND UNIVERSES WERE REAL! BEACHES!" A voice shouted from another room.

A teenager who looked to be around Hazel's age ran out and squealed. He had black hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. He immediately ran over to Nico and Will.

"Oh my Gods! My idol is in this room!" He squealed, before falling backwards. He got back up. "Oh, right! I broke the fourth wall. I brought you guys to my house! My name is [BLEEP! (Sorry guys I'm not telling you my real name!)], but my username is Danny-Blaze, so please, call me Danny. BTW, my Idol is Nico di Angelo, because he's fricking awesome! He can shadow travel, summon skeleton armies, go to the underworld, he's suffered so much in his life, and yet somehow he still manages to move forward!"

Nico stepped back. "How do you know so much about me?"

Annabeth looked up at him. "What do you mean 'Fourth Wall'?"

"Do you know about me?" Leo asked.

"Are you some form of stalker?" Hazel asked, scared.

"I have some explaining to do…" Danny said, looking from person to person. "See, I summoned you from a book. 'The Blood Of Olympus', the fifth book in the Heroes Of Olympus series. Me and my friends on a fanfiction site have many questions for you… Also, the fourth wall is a theoretical thing that prevents books from becoming real, and from them to come into our universe. Every author can create a new universe. You live in a universe with Norse, Greek, Roman, and Egyptian gods. Written by Rick Riordan. The Mega Troll. Yes I know about you, Leo, I know about you all. I forgot about Thalia too… Hang on!"

Danny ran through the door, pulled a lever, flipped some pages in some books, and then yelled, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" And Thalia fell onto the floor.

"WHERE AM I!" She yelled.

Danny explained everything again. "Now, you all need to rest. We can do the interview in the morning. Step through that door." Danny pointed to a door.

The demigods stepped through. But, when they did, they were all in separate rooms. Danny went into the room he was in before, and spoke through a microphone.

"You see, I used technology from the Fourth Wall so that now, I can cause any door to lead to any place, or one door to lead to several places. For example, Percy could walk through one door into the bathroom, and Piper could walk through the same door into a bedroom. Awesome, right? Anyways, you will see a door now. Please, step through the door."

All the demigods did. They found themselves in a bunker. It had exactly 6 bunk beds. Suddenly, Calypso appeared. A new bed appeared out of nowhere. A different door opened.

"Hey roomies!" Danny said.

"What!?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Just lay down on a bed. Trust me guys! It'll be fine! Also, you'll notice your weapons are gone. So are your powers. Fourth Wall tech! I can control your weapons and powers when you're in my universe!" Danny said.

Will and Thalia reached for their bows, and couldn't find them. Percy went into his pocket and found a ballpoint pen. He uncapped it, and it became…

An uncapped ballpoint pen. The demigods lied down on the beds. Percy and Annabeth. Jason and Piper. Calypso and Leo. Hazel and Frank. Nico and Will. Reyna and Thalia. Then, the beds disappeared with the demigods, and all the demigods were in new rooms with their bunkmates. Danny laid down on his bed and fell asleep. Al the demigods fell asleep as well.

 **I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! TAKE THAT! I FINALLY BROKE THE FOURTH WALL! TAKE THAT PHYSICS, SCIENCE, AND LOGIC! You are welcome my dear friends. Please review the questions you want answered.**

 **Nico: Hey Danny. How is this getting written?**

 **Danny: I'm using my Fourth Wall mind powers. Like how I control your powers and weapons. This chapter is getting written, read, and published by my mind powers of the Fourth Wall. I'm so glad I broke it… I met my idol!**

 **Nico: Me…?**

 **Danny: YAH! Also guys, Danny is me.**

 **Nico: Who are you talking to?**

 **Danny: Shush now go to sleep with Will, cos he's your soulmate. I'm talking to my fanfiction friends.**


	2. Question 1

**Okay guys, thank you Flyingpurplecat for the question! #Solangelo**

Suddenly, an alarm woke the demigods up at exactly 6 A.M. All the bunk beds were in that room from before. Except for Danny's. Then, he spoke over the PA.

"Hey guys! We got a question! Walk through that door please!" He said.

The demigods did.

"Okay, we have a question from Flyingpurplecat. They want to know: Who annoys you most, and why. To all of you, but I'm going to go in the order that you're introduced in the first series to now. Percy, go ahead."

"Hmmmm… Well… This would be Thalia because of our former rivalry and stuff… But now… I think it's probably Octavian. Yeah. Octavian for sure. HE KILLED PERRY!" Percy said, upset.

"Gods Percy, you're still upset over a pillow pet?!" Annabeth asked. Danny gestured to her. "Oh. Okay. Clarisse because she used to try and dunk people into toilets. That's just wrong."

Danny stopped for a second. "Hey, Will, quick question, were you a first year camper during the time that Tantalus was the activities director?"

"Yeah…Why…?" Will replied.

"Were you, perhaps, in the chariot race?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"HAH! TAKE THAT! I KNEW IT! HAHAHAHA! RICK, YOU CAN'T HIDE ANYTHING NOW! YEAH! Sorry. Okay, Will, your turn."

"Hmmm… I go with Death Boy because he's so stubborn and is always getting hurt so I always have to heal him."

Thalia. "Percy. Even now, Percy. Because-"

"YOU CANNOT IGNORE THIS SASS COS I RUB MY SASS IN YO FACE!" Percy shouted.

"That's why."

Danny gestured to Nico. "Will because he calls me Death Boy."

Next was Jason. "Octavian. He called a war on Camp Half-Blood."

Piper. "Drew. She always comes up with crazy schemes to make different things happen. Like this one time in your fanfiction, 'Will's Angel', when she turned Nico into a-"

"PIPER NO YOU CAN'T SPOIL IT! Wait a minute… were you up last night reading my printed fanfictions?

"Yes…"

"Okay. Leo."

"Frank because he somehow doesn't like me." Leo said.

Hazel. "Octavian because he blackmailed me."

Frank. "OHHHH I CAN'T DECIDE BETWEEN OCTAVIAN OR LEO BECAUSE OCTAVIAN BLACKMAILED HAZEL AND CALLED A WAR AND ALL THAT STUFF BUT LEO IS JUST… GAH!"

Leo. "Look at that. Frank is gonna choose either me or Octavian. Guess that means revenge on me is better than revenge on Octavian!"

Frank. "LEO COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU YOU LITTLE! By the way, Leo, because he does things like that."

Frank turned into a cheetah and ran to try and catch Leo.

Reyna. "Absolutely Octavian because he ignored my direct orders, he started a war, and because he is just a class-A Titan."

"Do you guys want me to summon Octavian so you can beat him up?" Danny asked.

"Yes!" All the demigods said in unison.

Danny summoned Octavian and let the demigods use their powers and weapons. He also created a pool of water, turned off the lights, and set down lots and lots of diamonds nearby.

Nico, Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, Will, and Piper used their powers together. First, Frank turned into an owl. Then, Leo shot fire at him. Jason created a mini lightning storm that struck Frank. Percy created a water barrier around him to protect him from the fire. Piper used her charmspeak to make Octavian stand still. Nico used his powers to give Frank the ability to hide in the dark. Will used his powers to illuminate Octavian. Then, Frank flew straight at Octavian. He scratched him up, and then hid in darkness. Then, he came out of nowhere, pecking at his face. Then, the stuff wore off and Frank turned back. But, then, Thalia shot him repeatedly with her bow, Annabeth cut him up more, Reyna punched him again and again, and then Hazel buried him under diamonds.

Octavian was bleeding all over. Danny walked into the room, punched Octavian in the face, and then he gave Octavian some ambrosia and nectar.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU STUPID SON OF A MOTHER!" Leo shouted.

"Actually, I'm a descendant of Apollo." Octavian said weakly.

Will grabbed his bow and nocked an arrow.

"Will he's not worth it. Don't do it Will. Don't do it!" Nico said. "Don't! Save your strength, we're all already tired from that so-"

 _WOOSH!_ Will shot the arrow at Octavian's feet. It didn't hit, but landed in front of him. Then, Will set to work on scolding Nico for using underworld-y powers, and that he could've been hurt, and BLAH BLAH and basically he's being an idiot who's in love with Nico and Blah Blah. Then, Nico shut him up with a kiss.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Danny shouted.

The demigods were healed, Octavian was sent back, and the demigods were full of energy.

"Okay guys, we'll continue later."

 **Thanks to Flyingpurplecat, because you're awesome! Thank you for making this chapter a possibility.**


	3. Question 2

**Thank you Rainbowspark18! I like that question because it gives me an opportunity to make Percy say something like: Plan? What is this 'Plan' you speak of? I never have a plan. I just wing it every single day.**

"GUYS! NEW QUESTION!" Danny shouted using his Fourth Wall magicalness.

The demigods were now back in the questioning room. By now, they were comfortable there. Leo sat on the ground, Will and Nico were flopped down on the ground on their stomachs, Hazel and Frank sat side by side holding hands, Percy had an arm around Annabeth and one arm around Thalia, who was sitting back and relaxing, Jason and Piper sat in one chair, Jason had his arms around her waist. Reyna was as comfortable as she gets. She sat on the edge of a chair, ready to attack at any moment.

"Okay, Rainbowsparkle18 asked, what are your plans. Same order as last time.

"What is a 'Plan'? I have no idea what that is. I just hope I live to fight another day." Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain. Also, what is up with these names? Flyingpurplecat? Rainbowsparkle18? Danny-Blaze? Who makes these?"

Everyone on fanfiction appeared on one great, big, IM. They shouted together, "HEY! THAT'S US YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! OUR NAMES ARE PERFECTLY PERFECT!"

"Sorry!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Anyways, I plan to be an architect for Olympus, New Rome, and Camp Half-Blood, as well as live a wonderful life with Percy."

Will. "Look after my little Death Ray, heal people, and eventually marry Nico."

Thalia. "I plan to live with the hunters forever."

Nico scowled. "I hate my nicknames. And I plan to get hurt ever day so I can spend more time with my significant annoyance. And also live with Solace."

Jason. "Live with Piper and have kids and have a wonderful life with her."

Piper. "Read more of your fanfictions, like the one where we all have kids and-Oh sorry right no spoilers."

Leo. "Continue to be sexy for Calypso."

Hazel. "Live with Frank in New Rome."

Frank. "Live with Hazel in New Rome, work with Reyna."

Reyna. "Work work work work work work work and some more work."

Danny chuckled. "Like the song?"

Reyna looked at Danny quizzically. "Song?"

Danny sighed. "Never mind. Well, thanks guys, this interview is over."

 **Thanks again, Rainbowsparkle18. Also, I think I captured Percy and Leo perfectly right there.**


	4. Question 3

**Okay, thank you again, Flyingpurplecat! Keep the questions coming!**

"ANOTHER!" Danny shouted, and they were all in the questioning room again. "From Flyingpurplecat, what is your favorite ship that you're not in."

"Frazel." Percy said.

"Uhh… Solangelo. The contrast is what makes it perfect." Annabeth said.

Will. "Hmm… Percabeth. It's because of Percabeth that me and Nico are together."

Thalia. "Percabeth."

Nico. "Percabeth. Same as Will."

Jason. "Solangelo."

Piper. "Absolutely Solangelo because almost all of your fanfictions are about them, Danny."

Danny blushed a little bit. "I'm cutting you off from my fanfictions now."

Leo. "Hmm… Jasper because they're my best friends."

Hazel. "Ship? I don't like boats."

Frank. "Hazel, they meant relationship. And mine is Solangelo because it's my girlfriend's brother. Speaking of, hey Will, don't hurt him because you'll have to fight a swarm of bees. And then be buried."

Reyna. "Solangelo because it's my baby brother."

Nico blushed. "Technically, I'm older than every single person in this room. Technically, I'm around 80."

Will looked at him skeptically. "Okay then, old man. First of all, you look good for your age. And second of all, then I'm going to have to end this."

"NEVERMIND!" Nico said.

Danny chuckled. "I can't believe that actually just happened. I'm taking a picture so I ca cherish this moment forever."

Jason agreed.

 **Alright guys, thanks! Sadly, Hazel is clueless about everything we have today. Also, that should be what Will always says to get Nico to not say that he's like 80. He should be like, "Then I'm dating a really old person." Just because that would be hilarious and you know Nico would take it back.**


	5. Question 4

**Thank you Flyingpurplecat! Also, you're not annoying! It's nice to know that you like my story so far! Ask as many questions as you want! It was getting boring with no questions to answer!**

Danny called the demigods again. "Hey guys! So, me and my friends would like to know, and thanks to Flyingpurplecat for this question, who would you go out with OTHER THAN your boyfriend or girlfriend."

Percy. "Okay, well, this is an… awkward… question. But definitely Calypso."

Annabeth. "Leo, I may have to kill Calypso later. Anyways, it would have to be Jason."

Will. "I'd actually rather be forever single than not be with Nico."

Thalia. "No one. I'm an eternal maiden, a hunter."

Nico. "Sorry Will, but Percy."

Will looked angry. "What!?"

"Yeah… He was my first crush in this time period…"

Jason. "Annabeth."

Piper. "Percy."

Leo. "Anyone who would go out with me! So basically, do you have any sisters? Lady cousins?"

Danny looked outraged. "LEO IF YOU GO WITHIN FIVE FEET OF ANY LADY MEMBER OF MY FAMILY I WILL KILL YOU BRUTALLY!"

"Sorry!"

Hazel. "Leo. He looks like Sammy."

Frank. "Probably Annabeth."

Reyna looked around at her friends. "How about Dakota?"

Danny looked at her. "Or me." He flashed a smile at her.

"No. Please, someone take this… person away."

"We're not at Camp Jupiter, mrs. Praetor. Also, jeez! Nothing to bruise a guy's ego like a cute girl rejecting him!" Danny joked. "Anyways, to you, Flying (Is it okay if I call you that?) ask as many questions as possible! I love answering questions!"

"Let me guess, broadcasting your voice over this fanfiction site so that they see what you say?" Nico asked.

"And this is why you're my idol! Sorry guys, but you're all weak and lame compared to Nico."

"I CAN CONTROL WATER!"

"FIRE!"

"EXCUSE ME, I CAN BE ANIMALS!"

"I STABBED A CYCLOPS IN THE FOOT! WHEN I WAS SEVEN!"

"I CAN MAKE PEOPLE DO STUFF!"

"I CAN CONTROL THE SKIES!"

"I'M BASICALLY IMMORTAL AND I HAVE EXTREME AIM!"

"I CAN CONTROL METAL!"

"I HAVE METAL DOGS!"

"You're completely right. Death Boy is completely amazing." Will said.

"I know right! I'd be his brother if I could be!"

Nico blushed. "Aw guys, come on, I'm not that cool…"

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? YOU CAN SUMMON SKELETONS! YOU CAN SHADOW TRAVEL! YOU CA TRAVEL TO THE UNDERWORLD! YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH TARTARUS AND BACK! BY YOURSELF! YOU LEARNED THAT YOUR SISTER DIED WHEN YOUR CRUSH COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" Danny and Will exclaimed at the same time.

"SHUT UP FANBOYS!" Everyone else but Hazel screamed.

"Aw… Nico's amazing, right?" Hazel asked the two boys who were currently trying to explain to Nico that he is awesome.

"YEP!" They replied.

 **Flying, thank you! Also, I really would be a son of Hades if I could be.**


	6. Question 5

**Thank you Rainbow! I think Flyingpurplecat, I will call Flying, and for Rainbowsparkle18, I will call Rainbow.**

"Kay guys, if you had to switch your godly parent out for another, who would you choose?" Danny asked.

"Zeus." Percy said

"Poseidon."

"Poseidon."

"Poseidon."

"Po-No. Zeus."

"Poseidon."

"Poseidon."

"Poseidon."

"Neptune."

"Neptune."

"Jupiter."

"Reyna, Nico, why not Poseidon/Neptune?" Danny asked.

"Water's not my… type." Nico said with a smirk.

"Well, children of Jupiter can fly and control lightning." Reyna said. "Plus, they're hot."

"DID YOU JUST FLIRT WITH JASON!" Piper said.

Reyna burst into a giggling fit.

"Well, there you go. A short chapter because most of the answers were the same. See you in the next interview!" Danny said cheerfully.


	7. Interview 6

"Okay also guys, tell me why?"

"Because they're awesome! Flight for the win!" Percy shouted.

"BECAUSE POSEIDON'S KIDS CAN CONTROL WATER AND THEY CAN BREATHE UNDERWATER AND THEY'RE SUPER POWERFUL!" Everyone who chose either Neptune or Poseidon said in unison

"Because they're powerful and what I said last time. Water's not my type." Nico said with another smirk.

"NiCo StOp SmIrKiNg YoU lItTlE!" Percy yelled.

Danny, Hazel and Will jumped in front of Nico. "YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH NICO!" They screamed.

"Anyways, Flying, thank you! Also, I'm obsessed with books too. Especially the Percy Jackson and the Olympians 'extended' series." Danny said.


	8. Interview 7

**Hey guys! Look, I'm really tired. I swam, had fun, and then had to entertain some little kids. Anyways, I was unable to access this document during that time. So, here it is, without further ado, Le Chapter!**

"Kay guys," Danny said in the bedroom where they would all lay down and transport to different rooms. "If you had to choose a sibling, who would it be? Reverse order this time!"

Reyna. "Nico."

Frank. "Annabeth."

Hazel. "Jason."

Leo. "Jason."

Piper. "Annabeth."

Jason. "Nico."

Nico. "Percy."

Thalia. "Nico."

Will. "Reyna."

Annabeth. "Nico."

Percy. "Nico."

Danny. " I know I'm not a real demigod and all, but Nico! Also, we are one messed up family."

Everyone laughed and fell on the floor. Then, coming to their senses, they went to sleep in the bunk beds.

"Hey guys. Yeah, short chapter. I'm really really tired. I know I've posted three chapters at four A.M. before, but this is different. I'm exhausted. Pooped. Worn out." Danny said in his sleep. "By the way, sorry again Flying, for not answering sooner!"


	9. Questions 8-11

**Wow! Thank you all! This is awesome to me because it just makes me feel… popular. Thank you so much! This is the most reviews I've ever had on a story, as of 12:00 PM, on 7/24/2016!**

"Guys! We have four more questions! From WeirdoLuvsBooks, AKA Weirdo; Buttervine236, AKA Butter; Fabienne.v.w, AKA Fabienne; and sleepingoreocat, AKA Oreo! Also, Nico, you have another admirer!" Danny said, excited.

"Alright." Percy said. "Go on."

"Who?" Nico asked.

"Okay, for Nico, it's Welcome to the Badlands! And then, first question, who is the sassiest of them all?"

"Pffsh! Easy! Me, duh!" Percy said.

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Will, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna nodded their heads in agreement.

"No way! It's me, obviously! Make way for Jasassy!" Jason said.

Piper crossed her arms and nodded.

"Your all wrong! It's me, Sasseo!" Leo exclaimed.

"You've been looking up your names with sassy put in them, haven't you?"

"YES!" The three 'sassy' boys exclaimed.

"Okay then… Also, that was funny how you put the question like that, Weirdo! Next up, from Butter, is… Who is the most powerful? I'm voting Nico."

"Me!" Percy said. "I can control water!"

"Percy!" Agreed Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, and Reyna.

"What if you're fighting in a desert or if you're opponent is like, Khione or Hephaestus?" Danny pointed out.

"Then it's clearly Nico." Will said.

"Exactly! Because there're dead bodies everywhere, plus, there's a shadow in every place on earth, because of landscape!" Danny said.

"Me!" Nico said.

"Yeah." Danny and Will agreed. "#NoWeaknesses!" Danny shouted.

"Me! Duh! I can control lightning!" Jason said, and Piper nodded.

"Yeah, what if I'm wearing rubber?" Danny said. "Or if you're fighting like, Zeus."

"FIRE!" Leo shouted.

"Percy battle." Danny said.

"Me! I can turn into any animal I want to be!" Frank said.

"Yeah, except, what if you're fighting someone like Leo? Fire can kill all animals." Danny said. "So, bam, Nico is the most powerful."

"Son of a mother." Leo said under his breath.

"Okay guys, now, for a third question, and this one's from Fabienne, how many kids do you all want? Sorry Thalia, Nico, and Will."

"Maybe 3." Percy said.

"1." Annabeth vetoed.

"HAHA!" Will said. "Percy, you're vetoed! It's the girl that chooses! Also, yeah, I could only have kids with a girl, and I'm not leaving Nico, so…"

"None. I am an eternal maiden, member of the hunt of Artemis."

"None. I'm with Will."

"4!"

"No Jason. 2."

"TWENTY-FIVE!" Leo shouted, causing everyone to turn to him.

"WHAT!? I'm not having TWENTY-FIVE KIDS, LEO!" Calypso shouted.

"Fine."

"Anyways… I think I'd like to have two kids."

"However many Hazel wants, so two."

"Hmm… I'm thinking, maybe one… Maybe."

"Well hello Rey-rey." Danny said.

"I can kill you without powers. Or weapons."

"Sorry!" Danny shrunk back. "Now, for the final question in this interview, from Oreo, what was the scariest moment in your life?"

"Thinking I might lose Annabeth after she fought Arachne."

"Thinking I might fall into Tartarus without Percy."

"When Nico almost faded forever."

"When I thought Annabeth was dead before I joined the hunt."

"When I was trapped in that jar."

"When we fought in the war."

"When we all got ready to fight the Romans."

"When we fought Gaea."

"When Octavian disobeyed my direct orders."


	10. Questions 12 & 13

**Two questions in this chapter, and also, yes I do have a crush on Reyna. I think she's bad-a (I don't cuss bc there could be kids on this site.). Anyways, enough 'bout that, let's get on with the interviews.**

"Annabeth, we have a question from Fabienne for you!" Danny called.

"Okay, be right there!" Annabeth walked through a door and entered the interview room.

"Who inspires you the most? Because Fabienne said that you break the 'dumb-blondes' stereotype, and you inspire her, because she's blonde and gets insulted because of that."

"Probably either Daedalus, because he built an amazing structural monument underground, and because of his laptop. Also, my mom inspires me as well, because she is the goddess of wisdom."

"Alright, there you have it, guys! Also, I use 'guys' as a general term for people. Please, do not get offended." Danny said. "HEY GUYS! INTO THE INTERVIEW ROOM FOR A NEW QUESTION!"

When everyone was in, Danny said, "It's kind of like an add-on, and I take it that Annabeth will answer for Percabeth... Would you want a boy or girl? What would be the name(s)?"

"We'd want a boy, who'd be named Sebastian." Annabeth spoke for Percabeth.

"Probably both a boy and a girl, and name them Tristan and Thalia." Piper spoke for Jasper.

"We would name him Leo Jr." Calypso spoke for Caleo.

"We would have a boy and a girl if it was possible, but it's not, and we'd name them William and Samantha." Nico said before Will could say anything.

"Definitely name them George and Danny." Hazel said.

"Oh, thanks, Hazel!" Danny said, flattered.

"Name him Reginald." Reyna said quickly.

"Alright!"


	11. Questions 14 & 15

**Hey guys, I'm going swimming again today, so this is my last chapter for today, but continue reviewing and I'll put all of your review questions of today into one tomorrow!**

"Hey guys, two questions. One from Flying, one from Fabienne. From Fabienne, what age do you want to get married? Do you even want to get married? Please, answer as a couple."

"Around 25." Annabeth and Percy said.

"I'm thinking, exactly when Nico turns 18." Will said, and Nico smiled.

"Never." Thalia said.

"Around 27." Piper said, and Jason nodded his head in agreement.

"How about when I'm 20." Leo said.

"I'm probably going to ask Hazel to marry me when we're around twenty-" Nico glared at Frank, as if to say, 'you better change that answer' "I mean, 26!"

"I honestly don't care when I get married." Reyna said.

"Okay guys, now, for Flying's question. What's your idea of a perfect date? Have you ever been on a date like that?"

"Mine would be underwater, and yes I have, after the war against Kronos." Percy said.

"In an architectural city. Yes. Rome." Annabeth said.

"With Nico." Will said.

"With Will." Nico said.

"In New Rome, and no." Piper said.

"Same as her, and no." Jason said.

"On an island, and yes." Leo said.

"New Rome, yes." Frank and Hazel said together.

"Kay guys, bye!" Danny said.


	12. Question 16

**Well, that's different. Only one review this time. Okay.**

"Hey, another question, this time from Fabienne. They want to know, if you got a monster-proof phone, what app would you download first?"

"Hungry Shark Evolution!"

"Minecraft so I can build architecture."

"Clumsy Ninja!"

"I don't have time for phones-oh wait a minute oovoo? Yeah oovoo."

"LightBike. I get to race a computer."

"Flappy bird so I can fly!"

"Dragon city because I get to raise a dragon!"

"Netflix, so I can watch movies!"

"What exactly is an 'app'?" Hazel asked.

"Hazel, an app is something you download onto a device to play. And I'd get Exploding Kittens!"

"I do not have time for games. Being praetor is a difficult job. I am on duty 24/7. I can never be preoccupied with silly matters like games or videos."

"Someone has a stick up their butt." Danny muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Anyways, thank you guys! From now on, I will only make a chapter when I have five new questions. That makes it a lot easier because I don't have to check my account every three minutes."


	13. Questions 17-21

"Alright, we have five questions guys! Assemble in the interview room!" Danny yelled.

By now, the demigods have been trusted to use the doorways responsibly. They soon assemble in the interview room, which is also the book room, which is also the room where they first were at when they came into this dimension.

"Okay, from Weirdo, how long does it take you to go to sleep?" Danny asked.

"I pass out as soon as I hit the bed."

"I don't sleep. I've stayed awake for days on end just working on a sketch for a design for a prototype of an architectural design."

"I'm a light sleeper because I'm usually woken up in the middle of the night to go help a camper. But about an hour."

"Hunters sleep for about 5 hours a day. I try and get that in. But it is hard to do that when you are constantly on the move."

"I sleep heavily, until Will is gone, and then I fall back asleep once Will's there again."

"Hey wait a minute! Nico, did you just say…"

Nico blushed. "I have nightmares." He said quickly.

"Well, anyways, let's get on with the interview."

"I'm asleep before I hit the pillow."

"It's true. He is. Anyways, I usually fall asleep right after Jason."

"I fall asleep when I hit the bed."

"I can't sleep very long, only for about an hour. Praetor work is hard."

"Same as Frank, just not for being Praetor. Because he wakes me up whenever he leaves, and I can't fall asleep alone."

"Same as Frank, same reasons and all."

"I fall asleep slowly, usually about an hour is how long it takes." Calypso answered as well.

"Okay, from Weirdo again, what would you be doing if you weren't a demigod?"

"Eating blue cookies."

"Reading."

"Studying to become a medic."

"Most likely, on the run."

"Dead."

"No idea, maybe on the run with Thalia."

"Trying to get attention from my dad."

"Living with my mom, because she wouldn't have died.

"Dead."

"Living with my grandmother in Canada."

"Dead."

"I would have been dead a _looooong_ time ago, since I'm immortal."

"Okay, next, from Fabienne to Percy, what do you love most about Annabeth?"

"Most? I have to choose a most? Let's see… Her brain. Her rambling about architecture. Her sarcasm. Her knowledge. Everything about her."

"Okay then-"

"Come here, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted, hugging Percy and kissing him.

"Guys? As much as I love Percabeth, we have another question. From Fabienne, what is your favorite animal?"

"Dolphin."

"Not an owl. I hate owls. After the Mark of Athena, if I never see another owl again, it'll be too soon. So maybe, like, a cat?"

"A Nico." Nico scowled.

"A deer."

"A dog, like Cerberus."

"An eagle."

"A dove, but only because they're beautiful."

"A phoenix."

"A… A Frank. If Will can say a Nico, I will say a Frank."

"A dragon."

"A dog, like Aurum and Argentum."

"A Leo."

"AWWW! FRAZEL CALEO AND SOLANGELO CUTENESS! Anyways, from Flying, who would you kill."

"Why would we kill someone? Oh wait. Maybe Octavian."

"Octavian."

"Octavian."

"Octavian."

"Octavian.

"Octavian."

"Octavian."

"Octavian."

"Octavian."

"Octavian."

"Octavian."

"Octavian."

"I do not know who Octavian is, but Octavian." Calypso said.

"I know I don't count, but Octavian." Danny agreed.


	14. Questions 22-25

**Thank you, Chaos the creator's cat! I love being stupidly funny! Also, I shall call you Chaos. BTW, my nicknames for people are: Flyingpurplecat, AKA Flying; Rainbowspark18, AKA Rainbow; Weirdoluvsbooks, AKA Weirdo; Welcome to the Badlands, AKA Welcome; Buttervine236, AKA Butter; Fabienne.v.w, AKA Fabienne; Sleepingoreocat, AKA Oreo; Chaos the creator's cat, AKA Chaos; ! Thanks guys for all the reviews, I love you!**

"Gather!" Danny yelled.

Everyone was in the interview room in half a second.

"Ok. From Fabienne, and I count this as three questions, what was your best moment together? Worst? What country do you want to visit that you didn't visit while on the Argo II?"

"Best moment was getting out of Tartarus. Worst was falling."

"Same."

"No answer. I'm not one of the seven. Okay, when the Athena Parthenos was placed at CHB. And worst was when I was about to fight the Romans."

"Winning the war. Worst was fighting the war."

"Best was fighting alongside Will. Worst was watching Percy and Annabeth fall."

"Best was the five seconds when we were at Camp Jupiter. Worst was the whole time when we were scared from our dreams."

"I agree."

"Probably the best was actually dying to save the world. And that was also the worst."

"Best was being safe at Camp Jupiter. Worst was being Camp Jupiter Public Enemies 1-9. The seven, Nico, and Coach Hedge."

"Same here."

"Best? No best. All bad. Worst was watching my comrades die."

"Wow, that was depressing. Anyways, place?" Danny said.

"The Bahamas because I love islands. They're basically flowing with my power."

"England so I can see the architecture and culture."

"Italy because that's where Nico used to live."

"I'm fine with being a hunter."

"I don't even know. I've been everywhere there is to be. How about a safe place?"

"Well, maybe France."

"Oh, definitely France."

"I'm going somewhere safe. Like a volcano."

"Leo, that's the opposite of safe. And back to New Orleans."

"I'll follow Hazel."

"Camp Jupiter. Actually, I would like to go back."

"Right yeah, sorry. I've been working on that. See, the spell for sending multiple people back to different places. I can't just say magic words and send you back. It takes science, magic, extraterrestrial gateways, and godly work. Plus, the gateways may not be safe. You could go to the 'Upside Down', which is like a darker, colder version of our world. And it contains evil. And then, you could very well be trapped in a different universe. I can't just do it all in one day. I'm experimenting with how many layers of gateway I will need to use. Then, when I know that, I need a new wand. My old one broke when I summoned you guys. Plus, I need to let the magic I used cool down. I'd rather not kill you guys and me trying to send you back home. Also, we'll have to pray to the gods, and even then I need to work on the wiring, and the potions I'm brewing and-"

"Okay, okay, next question." Reyna said, interrupting Danny.

"Sorry. Next question, from Weirdo, how much sugar does it take for you to go crazy?"

"Puh-lease, I'm already crazy. Sugar doesn't affect me."

"Or me." Jason said.

"Or me." Frank said.

"Or I." Reyna said.

"Nor me." Piper said, trying to be fancy.

"Wow. It affects me a lot. I'm already crazy, so I can stand lots and lots and lots of sugar, but when I do go crazy, I wake up on the floor of my cabin, with a toothache and a book on my head." Leo said, shrugging.

"I've never tried." Hazel said.

"I haven't either." Thalia said.

"That's sad. I just have a natural tendency to not go crazy. It's an Athena kid thing."

"Me and Nico have had lots of sugar when we watch movies in his cabin… It's never made us go crazy before." Will said.

"Danny, stop grinning. You're scarier than a glaring Annabeth." Nico said.

"Oh, sorry. It's just… SOLANGELOOOOOOO!"


	15. Questions 26-29

**To everyone, I suggest Aphrodite's Coffee Shop. It's an amazing story.**

"Anotha!" Danny shouted jokingly.

"Be right there!" A few people shouted back.

Danny had given them comm devices. He heard soft muttering that sounded like Piper's voice. And it was saying lines from his favorite fanfiction by Flyingpurplecat, If Nico Went To School.

"AND PIPER GET OUT OF MY BOOKS!" Danny yelled through the comms.

A few minutes later, the demigods were all assembled.

"Okay, what book series or tv series do you binge? From, Rainbow."

"I had to read _The Hunger Games_ for school once. It was really good."

"Do Greek architecture books count? Because those."

"I literally have zero time in my life to binge. Literally zero seconds. I'm always taking care of Nico. Or a different patient at the infirmary."

"Same here. No time for binging."

"I binge _Star Trek_. So does Will, but he covers it up as taking care of me."

"I binge-read the _Superman_ old comics."

"Wow, I'm not surprised. I binge every fanfiction in this room."

"I binge _Hunger Games_ too. She's the girl on fire. I'm the boy on fire. We're perfect for each other. Meant to be."

"Obsess over fictional characters much? And I don't even know what that word means."

"I binge _Arrow_. Because he's an archer."

"I don't have time to binge, I'm always busy. Like I said before. Praetor, 24/7."

"Okay then. Well, Hazel, remember, some people think you guys are fictional. Also, I obsess over PJO." Danny put in. "Remember, this is my last chapter where you can review a question. Next question is, From Kora, if you had to be on a tv show, what kind of show would you want?"

"Something where I can see underwater and show people the miracles of the underwater life!"

"An architectural show, where I show people around the world, looking at the best architectural designs."

"A show where I can basically just teach people how to heal others."

"Maybe a show where I hunt. With Artemis. And the hunt."

"A show where I can scare people. Like, a prank show, but it wouldn't be a prank. It would be real. Like, a skeleton jumps out of a bush."

"A show where I get to perform. Like, throw people in the air, and make them do flips and things."

"Maybe I can be Jason's assistant."

"I'll make things on mine."

"I'll explore caverns and tunnels."

"I can research animals. Find out more about them."

"I'd want a show where I teach people how to judo flip, kill, and obliterate people with no weapons."

"Perhaps a show where I take people to my island for a week." Calypso said.

"I'd want a show like this, where I get to interview people!" Danny said. "Next, from Weirdoluvsbooks, but on their guest version, Weirdocantreview, what songs/genres/bands do you like?"

"I like anything calming. It reminds me of the sea."

"I like classical music. It's simple, yet complex, and it reminds me of architecture in that way."

"I prefer stuff by Twenty-One Pilots."

"I'd like something that has stuff to do with nature and hunting."

"Sam Smith."

"I like Twenty-One Pilots, too!"

"I like Taylor Swift. But not her now. I like her older songs."

"I _love_ Twenty-One Pilots, because their music is awesome!"

"I actually would rather listen to classical music, because it reminds me of when I was first alive."

"I enjoy just listening to Hazel. But maybe the more exciting songs by Twenty-One Pilots."

"I like Twenty-One Pilots as well."

"Well, here we go guys! That was amazingly awesome, because yeah! Also, guys, remember! Last chapter for questions! Anyways, from Weirdo, Leo, do you know you actually have a lot of fangirls who would want to date you?" Danny said.

"Well I didn't, but now I do! ALL THE LADIES LOVE A VALDEZ!"

"Okay guys, so, I know it took a long time, but here it is, finally! As soon as there is a day where people stop reviewing questions, I will post the next chapter, which will also be the last questions chapter! Hope you liked it!" Danny said.


	16. Questions 30-33

**Kay guys thanks! Here you go, the last chapter!**

"Everybody come on!" Danny said into the comms.

Everyone was there in a few seconds.

"Here we go! From Fabienne, are you guys going to miss us?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"You know what, just raise your hand if you're going to miss us." Danny said.

Percy, Annabeth, Will, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Calypso raised their hands.

"Hey! Nico, Thalia, and Reyna! You're not going to miss us?"

"Nope." Nico said.

"No way." Thalia agreed.

"I will miss you when I die." Reyna said.

"Wow. Next, from Weirdo, what was the most embarrassing thing that happened to you on the Argo II? If you weren't on it, just don't answer."

"When me and Annie were caught in the stables."

"Same."

"Nothing happened to me that was embarrassing on the Argo II." Nico said.

"Probably this time when I slipped in a puddle of oil." Jason muttered.

"Definitely when Coach Hedge was all 'Oh no you don't you're all staying five feet from each other' to me and Jason after the stable thing with Percy and Annabeth.

"When Jason saw me hugging Nike." Leo mumbled.

"When I turned into a lizard to get out of the Chinese handcuffs." Frank said.

"When I brought Leo into my vision and Coach Hedge made it seem like we were…" Hazel said, shuddering.

"Well, that was the Seven and Nico. Here we go, next question, from Gogeta1999, when did the girls fall for the boys?"

"When he first came to CHB."

"Well, it was actually technically at the Wilderness School."

"On our quest, right before I kissed him." Hazel said.

"I fell in love with Leo when he promised to come back for me."

"Okay, well, I'm going to do a vice versa question! Boys, when did you fall in love with your girlfriend/boyfriend." Danny announced.

"When Annabeth kissed me in that volcano."

"When I saw Nico at the battlefield during our 'mission'."

"When I was at the infirmary."

"When I saved Piper from the fall off of Festus."

"When I saw her on the island."

"When she kissed me after our quest."

"Okay guys, that was it! I'll help you guys get back now!" Danny said.

 **Hey guys, I haven't read TLH in a long time, so… Anyways, this fic is done! Almost! Thank you guys!**


	17. The Send Off!

"And one more adjustment…" Danny muttered to Leo, who was helping him with the adjustments on the portal.

Danny pushed a button, and a portal opened. "Bye!" He said, grabbing the comms.

"Bye!" Will waved, and jumped into the portal, holding Nico's hand.

Nico was dragged through. Hazel jumped in, then Frank, followed by Percy and Annabeth, then Reyna, then it was Jason and Piper, then Calypso jumped through, and then Leo stepped in. Thalia jumped in last, diving through.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Danny yelled, and the portal was covered in a black orb, and they disappeared.

They reappeared at CHB and at CJ and with the Hunt. They had no memory of the interview.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Danny cackled. "NOW THEY'LL NEVER KNOW THAT I INTERVIEWED THEM!"

 **Okay guys, thanks for reading, your amazing!**


End file.
